My Wonderland
by Len-Kagamine-Is-A-Sexy-Vampire
Summary: It takes one time, only once, to fall into the Dream. The Dream that keeps you until it's bored with you, and you disappear. This one time, was the worst they could have imagined. FMA tied in with Alice of Human Sacrifice. RoyxRiza, Elricest...


_**NYA! Hey there! LenLen here with my new story since my computers a butt and won't let me open the other one… SO, this is Alice of Human Sacrifice (Vocaloid thing, but, I don't think this story really belongs in cross-over because, only a few of the 26 chapters involve AHS.) tied in with FullMetal Alchemist. It's set in our time, though… you know, 2010, but with references of their time/ world.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or V-Loid, or AHS for that matter. **_

_**Title: My Wonderland**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Summary: It takes one time, only once, to fall into the Dream. The Dream that keeps you until it's bored with you, and you disappear. This one time, was the worst they could have imagined. FMA tied in with Alice of Human Sacrifice. RoyxRiza, Elricest and minor WinryxEd, AlxMei.**_

_**WARNINGS: Alcohol, Drugs, Child Abuse, Partying, Maybe Rape. I guess you call it character death… ELRICEST! Chu~**_

_**Chapter One: A Big, Drunk, Underage, Party!**_

* * *

"Hey, Winry!" Ed yelled as the blonde headed girl stepped out the door.

She looked at him. "What?"

Ed leaned against the Ford Ranger. "Did you get everything? I don't want to be the one who left the beer, they'd kill me!"

Winry rolled her eyes. "It's right here, Ed. But, I'd better not find you with any of it!"

Ed laughed. "Oh please, I'll only have… a couple." He opened the door, and put a few cases on the floor. "Well, look who fell asleep." He looked at his younger brother, Alphonse. Al was asleep in the back of the small truck.

Winry walked towards Ed, and smiled. "Well, it's Al. What do you expect?" She pushed the seat back, and hopped in the truck. "But, let me ask you something."

Ed got into the drivers seat, and cranked up the truck. "What?" He started to back out of the driveway.

Winry put a headphone in her right ear. "Why the hell is Al even coming? Dude, we're going to be surrounded by beer and drunk people."

Ed sighed, while keeping his eyes on the road. "Because, I don't want him to stay at home alone without me." He reached back with one hand and grabbed a beer, still watching the road. "Besides, he's bored unless I'm there." He gave the can to Winry.

Winry grabbed the can of the alcoholic beverage, and opened it for the blonde headed boy. "Right, because everyone's bored if they're not having sex with their brother." She put the can in the cup holder. "I could think of a lot of things that are more fun than that."

Ed smiled, and took a sip of the beer. "Well, maybe you can have fun, but trust me, nothing's better than that." He looked at Al sleeping through the rearview mirror. "You're just jealous that I can get my hands on such soft skin."

Winry laughed some more. "Yes, Edward. I'm so jealous that you are so lucky, that the only person you can get is your younger brother." She grabbed herself a can of the malt liquor. "I swear, Ed." She took a sip of the can. "Damn!" She pulled it away. "This is some strong beer."

Ed smiled. "I told you, I'm not getting my ass chewed out because I forgot the beer!" He took another sip of the drink. "Dude, we're going to be drunk before we even get there."

Winry chuckled. "Or be in jail."

The two friends started to laugh as the alcohol started to take affect. Yes, Edward was breaking the law, drinking and driving. When he wasn't drunk, he wasn't a very good driver. When he was drunk, he was worse.

He pulled up in the driveway, and looked at himself in the mirror. He laughed. "God, we look drunk."

Winry smiled, and stepped out of the small truck. "I think we are." She pulled the seat forward, and tapped Al's shoulder. "Get the hell up, we're here." She started grabbing the cases of beer, and putting them on the ground, barely keeping herself up.

Al slowly opened his eyes. He stretched as much as he could in the back of the small truck. He sat up, and looked at Winry struggle to stay vertical.

Ed tripped over his own feet, causing him to hit the truck. He looked at his younger brother. "Well, look who woke up!"

Al sighed at the sight of his brother bad choices as he slowly made his way out of the crammed space. "Why did I agree to this?" He mumbled to himself.

"Edward! Glad you could come!" Roy slowly walked over to the young boy. "So, please tell me you brought some good beer!"

Ed laughed at this. "Hell yeah I did!" He leaned against the truck. "But, Winry and I already drank some of it."

Winry stumbled her way over to the two males. "Yeah, look at us bitches breaking the law." She gave Ed a high-five, or, attempted to. They both missed, and almost fell over.

This made Mustang crack up. "You two are so drunk." He grabbed one of the cases. "Try to bring these inside without breaking anything."

Ed picked up one of the other case. "No promises made."

Eventually, they got all the beer, wine, and any other alcoholic beverage in the cooler, and sat up for the party. The big party was to celebrate Hawkeye's birthday. Yes, Roy, Hughes, and Ed planned it all out. The room was decorated with balloons and toy guns. A bad pun Mustang had thought of ever since Riza had told him about her fifth birthday party.

After the typical "SURPRISE! Oh by the way, we're all drunk!" deal, everyone started to have a good time, and let go.

"You know you wanna drink a little." Roy dangled a beer can in front of Hawkeye. He had been trying to get her to drink for the past hour. "Ed did. Winry did. I did."

Hawkeye grabbed the can from Roy's hand. Of course, Roy was so drunk he didn't realize she did until a minute after she had. "I believe Ed and Winry were drunk before they got here. Besides, Al hasn't drunk any." She opened the can, and took a sip.

Roy smiled at this thought. "So, little shrimp over there thinks he can bring his younger brother to a party full of this stuff, and not get drunk?"

Hawkeye looked at the blacked haired man sitting beside her. He just may have been her fiancé. "Don't make sweet, innocent, angelic Alphonse Elric drink." She put the beer down, and smiled. "Besides, he way too young. I'm not having the cops up here because you're a moron."

Roy laughed. "Come on. If you think Al's so innocent, what harm could it do?" He gave her a peck on the cheek. "He's probably outside with Mei-Chang anyway."

Hawkeye laughed. "Of course Al's innocent. Just look at him. He too nice to do anything like that." She got up, and looked at the man. "Now, I'm going to go talk to Winry and Ed." She walked away.

Mustang rolled his eyes. "Woman." He took a sip of Hawkeye's beer can she left, and saw Al out of the corner of his eyes. "Hmm? Well, looks like someone isn't outside talking to Mei."

Roy barely could stand up and make his way towards Al, but he managed it. The younger Elric was actually sitting in a chair reading a book for his reading class. Roy couldn't make out the title of the book, or even the symbol on Al's shirt. He was that intoxicated.

"Hey, Alphone." Roy managed to spit out of his mouth.

Alphonse looked much like his older brother, gold hair, and gold eyes. However, he was different. He parted his hair to the left, and his eyes had a feminine look to them. His hair was a little darker than Ed's, and went to the center of his back when it was down. He normally wore his hair in a low ponytail. The one difference that was most noticeable was the fact that Al was underweight.

"Mustang, are you really that drunk? It's not Alphone, it's Alphonse." Al smiled, and laughed at the older man.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Al." He took another sip of his beer. "Why are you reading at a party?"

Al looked at the book again. Then back at Roy. "It's for school. I have to finish it tonight. It's not that long of a book." Al reclined his feet on the coffee table. "Then again, any books too long for you."

Mustang hiccupped, and sat down on the floor. "Why don't you take a break for a few seconds?" He held up the can to Al's face. "Your brother did."

Al pushed the beverage away. "Maybe Nii-San's a bit of a role model to me, but drinking doesn't really appeal to me." He opened the book, and began to read again.

Roy looked around to see if anyone was watching. Ed and Winry were talking to his fiancée, Mei Chang, Ling, and Lan Fan hadn't shown up yet, and everyone else was too drunk to notice anything.

He grabbed a bottle of the alcoholic liquid. He walked back toward the petite boy. Al was lost in his book. Roy took advantage of this, and, just to piss Edward off, shoved the bottle of alcohol into the fourteen year old's throat.

Al tried to stop Roy, and refused to swallow. That was, until Roy pinched Al's nose, and he was forced too. The book fell to the floor, and Al got up, and ran straight to the bathroom.

Al felt his stomach start to hurt, and his throat started to burn as he threw up into the toilet. He barely could stand up and walked over to the wall in front of the toilet, and sat down. He held his stomach, and looked at the ceiling. He closed his eyes. He knew that was a bad thing. He hadn't went into his bulimia for a whole week..

Back in the living room. Ed and Winry were talking to Riza Hawkeye about her wedding.

Edward Elric was the older brother of Alphonse. Ed had golden eyes, and almost golden blonde hair. His hair was normally braided, and he hated wearing it down.

"So, who's being the flower girl? Me or Ed?" Winry asked, laughing about the joke she had made.

Ed smiled. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." He said.

Hawkeye took a little stumble backwards. She caught herself, and her head started to spin. "I feel, so…" Her eyes started to close, and she fell on the floor.

Ed dropped his can, and bent down over the older women. "Hawkeye!" He shook her. "Riza! Wake up!"

Al walked out of the bathroom, and head straight towards the kitchen. He hadn't noticed the commotion in the living room because his bulimic self was about to take over. He opened the cabinets, and pulled out plan potato chips, barbecue flavored chips, sour cream and onion flavored chips, peanut butter, muffins, and a few cookies. He opened the refrigerator, and pulled out pickles, microwavable pizza, butter, left over spaghetti, cold slaw, and deviled eggs.

He started by putting the pizza and spaghetti into the microwave. Then, he started to eat as much as he could.

Roy walked over to Edward and his passed out fiancée. "What the hell happe-" Roy felt a sudden pain in his head, and he fell to the ground as well.

"Damn you, Mustang." Ed pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Just before he could dial, Winry snatched the phone away. "Hey!"

Winry closed the Envy Touch. "Idiot! You can't call 911!"

Ed snatched the phone back. "Why the hell not!"

Winry threw her head back. "Okay, Edward. You are fifteen, at a party, surrounded by alcohol, and you want to call 911." She put her finger on her chin. "Let's see,…" She put her arm down beside her, and the other on her hip. "Bad idea."

Ed put his phone back into his pocket. "Then what the hell should we do? We can't let them just lie there with no help."

Winry sat down on the ground, and examined the couple. "They probably passed out from over usage of alcohol." She looked at Ed. "They should be fin-" Winry's head then felt a sharp pain, and she was out, too.

Ed caught Winry before she hit the ground, and sighed. "Damn it. I understand Mustang passing out, but…" He placed Winry down on the floor, when all of the sudden he hears the sound of someone heaving. "What the hell?" He stood up and walked over towards the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Hey, Al? Please tell me you're not in there."

The sound stopped. Ed opened the door, and there Al was on the ground wiping the vomit off his face.

Ed bent down in front of his angel. "Al? Are you ok-" Ed's head then got the newly famous pain. "DAMN IT!" He held his head, and he passed out.

Al looked at his older brother. "Nii-San?" He said, still holding on to his stomach tightly. "Nii-San? Did you drink too mu-" Al's head then got the same pain Ed and the other three victims had. He moved his free hand to his head, and passed out.

* * *

_**DON'T EVER DRINK AND DRIVE! Okay, okay. Seriously, don't! It's bad for you, and could kill people. So, JUST DON'T DO IT!**_

_**Yeah, the AHS thing won't start 'til next chapter…**_

_**Yes, Al is underweight. Yes, Roy is a jerk. Yes, only the Alice's passed out. And Yes, this is probably all obvious. And Yes, Roy is a jer- oh wait, I already said that one…**_

_**One thing to clear up, the Alice's are Hawkeye, Mustang, Winry, Ed, and Al. (Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, and Len.) Mei Chang's role in this story will come after a few chapters… about ten chapters from now… (I have this planned out to have twenty-six chapters.)**_

_**The Dream(You'll see next chapter) ISN'T the Truth. Yeah, just to clear that up now.**_

_**Next Chapter: The First Alice**_

_**Main Character of Next Chapter: Riza Hawkeye**_

_**~Love, L-K-I-A-S-V~**_


End file.
